one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON II: Dark Pit X Asura
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Dark Pit has been through it all; a non-canon pairing, a rivalry between many, and even accepted Humility from his true equivalent. But what would happen if he fought someone who actually has the same name as an enraged Wrathful God, but in this case, is a Darker Angel than him, and is the embodiment of the seven sins! Who will God pardon? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Dark Pit.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Asura.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning LOCATION: UNDERWORLD. TIME: IRRELEVANT. Dark Pit was lost in a demonic dimension where Hades used to thrive before his murder by the Real Pit. Thinking about how his "true variant" took all the credit, Dark Pit knew he needed to prove himself. As he fought monster after monster, he found a most peculiar tomb with a mysterious inscription: ASURA UNKNOWN-UNKNOWN. Dark Pit was familiar with the tale of the "Avenger of the Underworld". But never knew of his Pressence in the war. Dark Pit simply scoffed this off only to find out that he has awakened from what should've been a sleep that was unrecorded. The faker now stood face to face with another one that opposes gods. Dark Pit: So, you're the Avenger of the Underworld. Why the heck didn't you help that failure, Hades when things got so bad for him?! Asura: Same reason a wise man would believe; he was a joke to himself. His comedy was his downfall. Also, we're both the same in several regards. Dark Pit was now interested. He was eager to know. Dark Pit: Oooooh... The same. Care to share some secrets, Avenger of the Underworld? Asura: We're both fallen angels. We're also those that oppose gods. We are also not the real version of our other. That was when Dark Pit got angry. He knew he could never accept being a fake. Dark Pit: Hey! I am NOT a flipping fake! I'm just as real as that jerk who aligns with Palutena! (Cues Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - Collective Consciousness Extended) Asura simply summoned his blade, and pointed it at Dark Pit. Asura: Say whatever you wish, young man... But, deep down, you're just as brash, and foolish as the next entity on the chopping block. If you wanted a fight, you should've known that I've been ready the whole 10,000 years... Dark Pit then summoned his staff, seemingly accepting Asura's gambit. Dark Pit: I ACCEPT! Prepare to lose! Asura: Never underestimate even a harmless kitten, you damn fool. The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-52.6: Dark Pit knew that sword is bad news. He used his Silver Bow to attack, but he saw the first of Asura's weapon transformations; a spear. Dark Pit then split the bow in two, creating twin blades. The two then clashed. As Asura was keeping his distance, Dark Pit couldn't get close to his target. Desperate, he Flew at Asura, who was about to change modes again; this time, a shield. As Dark Pit struck at the shield, spikes came out, piercing him. He was down before he knew it... 51.9-48.5: Asura: Did your master ever tell you never to strike first? 48.2-42.7: As Dark Pit got up, he used his Electroshock Arm to zap at Asura, then combined his blades to create the initial bow, and fired a Piercing Arrow before Asura could use his Shield Mode. As Asura got up, he released his 8 Wings, the two took flight, arrow X arrow. 42.1-29.7: As arrow swats arrow, both fallen angels switched weapons; Asura switched to a Scythe, as Dark Pit switched to his blades. As the blades clash, Scythe deflected Blades, as Blades did the same. Dark Pit then had his arrows ready, as Asura transformed his blade into a spear. He fired many arrows, but Asura deflected each one... 29.4-18.7: ...All but one. A quick arrow slipped through Asura's defense, and pierced him. Dark Pit took the opportunity to use a charged Piercing Arrow before Asura can strike. It was successful. As Asura fell down to Earth, Dark Pit followed suit with an Electroshock arm in use. He dove with a Striking Flight, hitting Asura in the process. As they hit Terra Firma, Asura immediately attempted to slash Dark Pit, who parried with an Electrocut Arm, Zapping Asura in the process. (Cues Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - I'm My Own Master Now Extended Srarting from 0:51) 18.2-0.1: But Asura wasn't going to look like a fool THAT easily. He chained Dark Pit up, slashed him with a scythe, stabbed with a spear, and even shot 3 arrows at him. Both were tired after such a heated fight. Both combatants would last longer, if it weren't for the dogfighting. Asura had several of his 8 wings injured, forbidding flight, while Dark Pit can't fly at all now. He knew his staff was of the right time to use now, thus he pointed at Asura, and it turned out Asura had a new reason to be wrong... (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - I'm My Own Master Now Extended Ends.) K.O.! Dark Pit: Why did you call me a fake?! (Cues | Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's | Duel 1 | Track 13 | Ancient Times |) Asura: ... You should be lucky I'm a pushover compared to that damned fool Hades. If it weren't for his defeat, A Greater Evil would've persisted for freedom. I wish you knew what I meant, but, Gods, and holy beings are meaningless to the both of us. I don't even care about my real form. And neither should you. Then the rain poured like Angels Howling. Asura: When everything is at an end, remember the genocide you caused with that little rod alone... Asura then disappeared without a trace. As thunder roared, Dark Pit stared in front of nothing solemnly, as if depressed. He turned around, & walked away... Results/Credits (Cues The War's End - Kid Icarus Uprising) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... DARK PIT! Dark Pit is from Kid Icarus, owned by Nintendo. Asura is from Samurai Shodown, owned by SNK PLAYMORE. Collective Consciousness, & I'm My Own Master Now are both from METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGENCE, owned by Konami. Ancient Times is from YuGiOh! 5Ds, owned by Studio Gallop. The War's End is from Kid Icarus: UPRISINGS, owned by Nintendo. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo VS SNK Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fallen Angels Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain